nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Knight
The Black Knight, real name Zelgius, is a main antagonist from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance '' and ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He later reappears in Fire Emblem: Awakening, as a free bonus Spotpass character. His sword, Alondite, is a divine blade blessed by Ashera, the Goddess of Order. History Before the Black Knight donned his armor, he was known as Zelgius, a student of General Gawain of Daein. A talented and professional young man, he did all he could to surpass his teacher, however his efforts always came up short. As time passed, he realized that he wasn't aging as quickly as his peers, and he finally understood that he was a branded, a man who has the blood of both the Beorc and the Laguz. Terrified of this, he left his post in Daein, and met a wise sage, hoping to remove the mark of his ancestors sins. When he met with the sage Lehran, he learned that there was no way of removing his brand, however the sage offered him something else. Lehran had no hatred of the Branded, so he offered Zelgius a job as his trusted servant, an arrangement which would last for years. As Lehran's servant, Zelgius reappeared as General Zelgius, Earl of Kadohl, and leader of the Begnion Central Army. When King Ashnard of Daein was planning to invade Crimea, Lehran, now under the name of Sephiran ordered Zelgius to infiltrate his army, and help Ashnard defeat Crimea. Zelgius donned on black armor blessed by the Goddess Ashera, and became the Black Knight, one of the famed Four Riders of Daein. After defeating the Crimean army, Zelgius hunted down his teacher Gawain, now living as Greil, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and chased him to an old fort in Gallia. That night, Zelgius challenged Greil to a duel, and defeated him in armed combat. Zelgius asked him about the whereabouts of Lehran's Medallion, a medallion which hosted the spirit of the Goddess of Chaos, Yune. As Greil lay dying, Zelgius turned his attention to Greil's son Ike, and threatened to kill him if he did not reveal where the medallion was. Before he could make good on his promise, the Gallian army grew near, and Zelgius fled, promising that they would meet again. After the meeting with Ike and Greil, Zelgius traveled to Crimea, but remained in a low profile. When the remnants of the Greil Mercenaries and the Crimean Army escaped on a boat to Begnion, Zelgius chased them, but stopped when his master ordered him to leave Ike alone. He reported his status to King Ashnard, then returned to his duties as General Zelgius. After Ike and Princess Elincia of Crimea were given Begnion support by Empress Sanaki, Zelgius led the main Begnion army, and supported Ike from the rear. After Castle Daein was captured, Zelgius remained in Daein, as leader of the Occupation Army under Ike's orders. However he would soon be called upon by King Ashnard once again, and battled against the Crimeans in Crimea. At Nados Castle, Ike challenged the Black Knight to a duel, and bothe men fought furiously. As they battled, Zelgius realized that Ike was not yet at Gawain's level, so feigned defeat so that Ike could grow stronger still. Defeated, Zelgius disappeared, and resumed his duties as leader of the Begnion Central Army. As few years later, when Lord Sephiran heard of Micaiah, the Silver Haired Maiden, he ordered Zelgius to once again take up the mantle of the Black Knight, and ensure that no harm comes to her. When Micaiah was attacked by General Jarod of Begnion, Zelgius warped in, and saved her from certain death. After Pelleas was made King of Daein, and Micaiah became leader of the Daein Army, Zelgius once again left Daein, and returned to Begnion. When Gallia, Kilvas, and Phoenicis declared war on Begnion, Zelgius led the Central Army against the Laguz and their allies the Greil Mercenaries, scoring many victories along the way. Yet despite his heroism, the leaders of Begnion ordered Senator Valtome to command the army and invade Gallia via Crimea. This action brought out full scale war between Begnion and Crimea, and Zelgius was forced to fight and loot the Crimeans as they,marched. When Valtome attacked the unarmed Queen Elinicia, Zelgius and his men abandoned Valtome, and returned to camp. Just as Valtome was prepared to execute him for treason, Empress Sanaki arrived and gave him a full pardon, causing Valtome to flee. Sanaki explained to Zelgius that the senate had overthrown her, and that Sephiran was being held prisoner. Alarmed by this, Zelgius left Sanaki in Elincia's care, and hurried to Begnion to free his master. At Begnion, Zelgius freed Sephiran, and the two men left to the Tower of Guidance to meet with the Goddess Ashera. When Micaiah and Ike arrived at the tower, Zelgius confirmed that he was indeed the Black Knight, and challenged Ike to a duel. Ike had finally surpassed his father, and defeated Zelgius in armed combat. As he sat there dieing, he complemented Ike on his battle prowess, and died without regret. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, the Black Knight appears as Spotpass character. He appears as his Black Knight persona, however he only uses a basic General battle model, so he more closely resembles Zelgius. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The Black knight appears as both a trophy and a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. his sticker can be used by all characters and boost launch power by 40 if equipped. Trophy description "One of Daein's Four Riders and wielder of the blessed sword Alondite. Once an apprentice to Ike's father, Greil, the two eventually duel, resulting in Greil's defeat. Thought to be dead after losing to Ike and the blessed sword Ragnell, the Black Knight survives and comes to the aid of Micaiah, the leader of the Dawn Brigade, a band of Daein freedom fighters." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' The Black Knight appears again as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy description version.]] *NA: "Not even the other members of the Daein army know the truth behind this dark knight. He is Ike's rival in Path of Radiance and the sequel, Radiant Dawn. His mastery skill Eclipse is so incredibly powerful, it'd be understandable if you thought his defeat would bring peace to the war-torn land." *EU: "It's said that the Black Knight's identity is a mystery even to the Daein army who he fights for. In Path of Radiance, he's Ike's mortal enemy, and this enmity continues into Radiant Dawn. His already fearsome strength is bolstered further by the skill Eclipse. He's so powerful that you might even expect him to be the final boss." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Black Knight is now an Assist Trophy. When summoned, he will walk slowly across the stage and deal powerful blows with Alondite to any fighter that gets close to him. He also uses voice clips from Fire Emblem Heroes to taunt his opponents. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Bosses Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn